1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hunting and camping equipment and, more particularly, to a portable tool for aiding in the installation or removal of temporary stairs for egress to a tree or elevated hunting blind.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the years, modern advances in hunting equipment have enhanced the sport, providing hunters with increased success. Although many of these products are high-technology devices, some products are amazingly simple. An example of such a product is a set of tree steps, which aids the hunter in climbing a tree to gain access to a tree stand or blind. While such steps are simple in design, they require some effort to screw into the tree. Such an activity takes time, which reduces the amount of time for hunting. Additionally, if shortcuts are taken, and the step is not fully inserted, dangerous slips and falls can result. Finally, such problems are repeated when trying to remove the steps when hunting is completed. If the hunter simply decides to leave them behind, an additional cost is realized by having to replace them next time hunting is attempted. Additionally, such steps left behind can have a negative impact on the ecology and local wildlife.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:                U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,935, issued in the name of Lindaman, discloses a bolt-mounted shelf for use with hunters' tree stands;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,353, issued in the name of Browning et al., discloses a tree step socket;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,388, issued in the name of Laughlin et al., discloses a step adapted to be screwing into a tree;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,807, issued in the name of Kubiak, discloses a tree step with means for driving an anchor screw into a tree;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,575, issued in the name of Skyba, discloses a tree step;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,706, issued in the name of Michael, discloses a tree step;        U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,697, issued in the name of Melcher, discloses portable steps for climbing trees or poles; and        U.S. Pat. No. 2,392,538, issued in the name of Knudson, discloses a pole climber and safety device.        
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a means by which tree steps can be easily inserted and removed thus eliminating the disadvantages as described above.